


what can i do, what can i be (when i'm with you i want to stay there)

by niallszayn



Series: got to get you into my life [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, i mean it's still soo fluffy but they're also not doing much besides having sex in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallszayn/pseuds/niallszayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>zayn goes home with niall</p>
            </blockquote>





	what can i do, what can i be (when i'm with you i want to stay there)

**Author's Note:**

> does anyone remember this series? it’s been a while but as everyone knows, procrastination makes me do the weirdest things - including continuing this fluffy thing with a part that’s basically PWP even though i said i wouldn't post anything in a while (which was a lie if you look [here](http://www.kissingziall.tumblr.com/stories), plus i'm taking part in another fic exchange which i'm very excited for!!)  
> as all the other parts, this can be read on its own but makes more sense if you’ve read the others too :) timeline-wise this takes place about a week or so before part 3!

"Can we go to yours?" Zayn asked, fingers threaded through Niall's belt loops and mouth brushing his ear as he spoke.

"What" Niall laughed breathlessly, clinging to Zayn's shoulders, "you voluntarily want to go to the frat house?"

Zayn leaned back a bit, one of his hands slipping to Niall's lower back, and shrugged with a smirk. "You've got a single room."

"Ohh" Niall made, lifting one eyebrow. "I see what this is."

"Do you, now?"

Niall hummed and kept swaying them to the beat of the loud music, not caring that it absolutely wasn't music to sway to. "Had enough of the party already?"

"Maybe I wouldn't if you'd kept yourself from grinding against me for the past thirty minutes" Zayn mumbled, pressing open mouthed kisses to Niall's neck, enjoying the shiver and low groan he got in response.

"Can't really help it if you lie about not being able to dance, can I?"

Zayn laughed and swayed his hips teasingly, arms around Niall's neck but just enough space between them so Niall could watch.

"Fuck" he growled and possessively pulled Zayn closer again, kissing him messily for a moment before pulling away again. "Let's go, then."

Zayn laughed breathlessly at his eagerness but let himself be dragged from the house easily.

It wasn't long to Niall and Louis' frat house, but they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Both of them were still a bit drunk and mostly drunk off each other, and when Niall tried walking backwards and kissing Zayn simultaneously, they stumbled and fell, tumbling onto the grass at the side of the road, laughing.

Zayn had landed half on top of Niall and leaned forward to bite his lower lip playfully. Niall moaned and grabbed the back of his head, kissing him properly and shoving his other hand under Zayn's shirt, dragging his short nails up his back.

"Fuck" Zayn mumbled and pulled away reluctantly. "Come on, I need to get you on a bed as soon as possible."

"Okay, yeah" Niall agreed readily and let Zayn pull him up.

This time they managed to move a bit faster, hands tightly entwined between them.

They wasted five minutes on snogging at the front door, Zayn pressed up against it with Niall's fingers pressing into the skin at his hips, until Niall eventually managed to put his key into the lock, and then they were stumbling up the stairs to Niall's room.

Zayn kicked the door shut with his foot and pushed Niall backwards onto the bed without hesitation, following him and caging him in with his arms and legs on either side.

Niall looked up at him with pupils blown wide, chest heaving, and the thing was, Zayn knew this was different.

They'd been intimate before, the first handjob had happened only four days into their relationship and blowjobs had followed soon after, but almost three weeks later, they hadn't actually had sex yet.

"Zayn" Niall breathed, reaching out and pulling at the hem of Zayn's shirt to get to the heated skin underneath, "please can we...I want you to fuck me."

Zayn breathed out harshly through his nose because he'd expected it, but it somehow still stunned him to actually hear Niall say it.

He leaned down, cupping Niall's cheek, and kissed him softly.

When he pulled away, it was with a whispered "Yes" and Niall grinned, hauling him right back in for a proper snog.

Without making a conscious decision about it Zayn found himself grinding down into Niall's lap, groaning into his mouth and tugging on his shirt helplessly.

With a laugh Niall sat up, laughing even harder when they nearly knocked their foreheads against each other's, and took his shirt off easily. He made quick work of Zayn's as well, throwing the bunched up fabric somewhere without looking.

Zayn let out an undignified yelp when Niall suddenly grabbed him behind the knees where they were still resting on either side of his hips and flipped them over so he was on top, between Zayn's legs.

He grinned and Zayn shook his head, saying "Idiot" fondly and pulling him in by the back of his head to nip on his lower lip.

Niall still had one hand on Zayn's right knee and he gently repositioned it so Zayn's leg was wrapped around the back if Niall's and he could rest against him more comfortably.

Their kiss turned more heated quickly and they started grinding a little again, still in their jeans. When they finally took them off Zayn used the opportunity to get on top again, palming at Niall's cock through his boxers and watching the way his throat worked when he threw his head back and arched his back.

"Have you got stuff?" Zayn asked quietly, hands running up and down Niall's thighs.

"Yeah" Niall said, pointing at his bedside table and looking fucked out already with his mussed up hair and swollen lips. "Top drawer."

Zayn stretched and found the lube and condoms immediately.

Gently, he kissed Niall's knee, then looked up at him. "You sure about this?"

"Yeah, fuck" Niall breathed. "100% sure."

"Good" Zayn smirked and started pressing kisses to the inside of Niall's thigh, making his way upwards slowly and listening to Niall's breathing speed up.

Teasingly, he nosed along the outline of Niall's already hard dick through his boxers and pressed a row of kisses to the skin just above his waistline.

"Zayn" Niall groaned. "Get to it, would ya?"

Zayn laughed but obliged, pulling Niall's boxers down in one go.

He reached for Niall's cock and gave it a few tugs before he pressed another kiss to Niall's knee and reached for the lube.

Niall's breath hitched when his first finger made contact with his rim, but Zayn was careful and very slowly pushed in, listening for any signs of discomfort.

Quickly though, Niall began rolling his hips impatiently and asking for more, so Zayn added another finger, giving Niall time to adjust before he started scissoring them slightly.

By the time he was three fingers in Niall was releasing breathy moans, hands scrambling for something to hold on to and grabbing the bed sheet eventually.

"Please, Zayn, I'm ready" he whined and Zayn nodded, kissing his tummy and pulling his fingers out.

He quickly pulled off his boxers, put on a condom and lubed up, before he leaned forward to kiss Niall.

The blonde responded eagerly, wrapping his arms around Zayn's shoulders to get him closer, licking into his mouth.

With a whine, he pulled up his legs so they were positioned on either side of Zayn's hips, tilting his own upwards invitingly.

Zayn's hand slid down his side, thumb brushing his pink nipple on the way down and making him gasp until it settled on Niall's lower back, shifting his hips into the right position.

"Ready?" Zayn asked.

Niall just moaned. "Please."

Zayn pushed in, slowly, until Niall suddenly unfolded his legs and wrapped them around Zayn's waist, pulling him closer and effectively pushing him in deeper, both of them gasping.

They kissed again breathlessly but soon gave up when Zayn started thrusting, picking up the pace.

Niall had one hand in the hair on the back of Zayn's head, the other one tangled with his next to his head, while Zayn's second hand was braced against the mattress to hold him up.

Niall moaned, exposing his throat when he leaned his head backwards and Zayn started sucking and biting lightly, making him shiver.

When he pulled back to breathe he disentangled their hands and placed his on Niall's chest instead. For a moment, he simply felt Niall's racing heartbeat, but then he started caressing his nipple, rubbing it with his thumb and pinching in, relishing in the sounds Niall made in response.

Niall's own hand wandered down to his neglected dick and Zayn let him give it a few tugs before he pushed his hand away and took over.

He started pulling Niall off in time with his thrusts, thumbing across the head a couple of times to hear Niall gasp between the moans.

"Zayn" Niall choked. "I'm gonna -"

Zayn kissed him messily for a moment and pulled away again. "Do it. Come for me, baby."

Niall released a broken moan, grip tightening in Zayn's hair and on his arse, where his second hand had wandered to, and then he was coming all across Zayn's hand and his own stomach.

Zayn jerked him through it and pumped his hips twice more before he came as well.

Breathing heavily, he slumped down on top of Niall, sweat and come sticky between them.

Niall's hand slid up and down Zayn's back soothingly, sweetly, and Zayn could feel his breath against his sweaty temple.

"That was good" Niall sighed blissfully. "Amazing, really. Shower now and then a cuddle?"

Tiredly, Zayn nodded and lifted his head just enough to press a kiss to the corner of Niall's mouth.

"Lead the way, and make sure nobody sees us."

-

The next morning, Niall and Zayn made breakfast in the kitchen of the frat house. Both of them were just wearing boxers and a tank top, borrowed from Niall in Zayn's case.

"I like how this looks on you" Niall grinned, tugging on the low collar of the top Zayn was wearing. "Looks sick with your tattoos."

Zayn followed the tugging so he was standing between Niall's legs where he was sitting on the kitchen counter, waiting for their toast to be done.

"Today, I think I prefer yours" he mumbled, reaching up and pressing a thumb against one of the love bites he'd left on the side of Niall's neck.

Niall groaned quietly and bared the column of his throat again. Zayn watched his Adam’s apple bop as he swallowed thickly and licked his lips.

Suddenly, Niall wrapped his legs around Zayn's waist, pulling them flush against each other. Zayn chuckled but tilted his head upwards happily so he could meet Niall's lips in a kiss.

"Oi! Stop scarring the innocent children around!"

"There's no such thing anywhere here, Louis" Niall mumbled, barely moving his mouth away from Zayn's.

Louis huffed and sat down on one of the chairs from the sound of it.

"Well" he said. "Congrats on the sex, I guess, but I'd still like to have breakfast without having to watch you repeat the show."

Niall giggled and Zayn hid his face in the crook of his neck.

"So it was you two!" another voice exclaimed and Zayn pulled away from Niall to see Harry stroll in and take a seat next to Louis. "I was wondering who was lucky enough to have great sex, from the sound of it, while I was all alone."

Someone Zayn didn't know barged in and grabbed a carton of milk, looked their way and yelled "Get in, Horan!" before walking out again.

Zayn groaned and Niall laughed, a little embarrassed. "Maybe you could throw Liam out next time? It can be a bit much here."

Zayn shrugged. "I'm good. Reckon I could get used to it."

Louis gasped, overshadowing Niall's fond smile.

"What is that I hear, Malik? Are you implying we'll see more of you here, at the _frat house_?"

"Shut up, Louis" Niall gritted, hands tightening on Zayn's shoulders.

Zayn had told him the story of why he didn't particularly like frats just a few days prior and he'd reacted very protectively.

"It's okay" Zayn whispered, thumb rubbing circles into Niall's hip, and he turned to his friend. "I am, Louis, and if you're nice I might even spend some of the time with you."

"With me too?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Sure" Zayn laughed. "We might have to invite Liam then though, don't want him to feel left out."

"Of course, I like Liam" Harry agreed happily. "It’s gonna be great!"

-

"Is it really not too much for you?" Niall asked quietly when they were cuddling on his bed later, legs tangled, Zayn's head on Niall's chest.

Zayn propped his chin up on his boyfriend's collarbone and smiled at him softly. "I'm fine, promise. It's a bit...odd to see how everyone reacts and knowing _they_ all know, but. I don't know, I just don't mind that much when you're with me."

Niall's face lit up and he lifted his head to kiss Zayn softly.

"Good" he murmured. "So I can count on you staying over in the future?"

"Definitely" Zayn promised, repositioning himself so he could kiss Niall more comfortably.

"Hm" Niall made, pulling away a little. "Maybe we could still sometimes send Liam away? No one's going to hear us at yours."

Zayn smirked and pushed Niall's shirt up to his armpits, slotting his thigh between Niall's.

He pressed his lips to Niall's pulse point and felt it flutter when he mumbled: "That's the best idea I've heard today."


End file.
